


One At A Time.

by Thorki_ed



Series: Private Chat [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Loki's an Avenger, everyone has to swap numbers... Because... Just in case, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Loki?_

_Yes, dear?_ Loki's condescending tone was evident, even through digital text. Tony sighed. He couldn't tell if it was more difficult to deal with Loki when he was their enemy or when he was their ally. 

_Could you come back to the mansion, please? We're debriefing soon._

_Busy right now._

_Doing what?_

_Laying naked on that lovely Porsche of yours._

_Loki, that is the only car I have here at the mansion, could you not smudge yourself all over it?_

_What fun is that? Besides, I think last night took care of that._

Okay. That was it. He stormed downstairs into his workshop, which was difficult with how his body was reacting. How did Loki manage to turn every conversation into such a... such a... sext-showdown? Seriously, Tony just wanted to debrief the guy. How hard is that?

So hard.

Like his penis.

It was uncomfortable - why was he wearing jeans? he never wore jeans - as he galloped down the stairs and JARVIS let him inside.

Okay, so this is the one time that Loki isn't lying. But he's lying all right. Across the hood of his beloved shiny car, naked.

The problem is, Tony really, really loved that car. He wanted to yell at Loki. But, Tony really, really loved seeing Loki naked. So he didn't yell. Instead, he stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a very confused fish.

Loki was laying on his side, head propped on one hand, the other swirling in circles on his hood, mesmerizing Tony - god, why are his hands so perfect? He had one leg pulled upward towards his chest as to strategically hide as much of his manhood as possible and showing Tony a glimpse of his perfectly round bottom.

He was Satan.

Satan was on his car. Tony swallowed the lump and tried to focus. "Meeting in 15 minutes. Come on."

"Oh, fifteen is more than enough," Loki purred, his voice so seductive it was like a grappling hook, and it was reeling Tony closer and closer.

Ah, to hell with it. He was always late anyway.

~~

"Where's Tony? And Loki? And Thor?" Steve asks, looking at his pocketwatch.  
The others merely shrugged. Tony was always late, nothing new there. And Loki.... Loki was a new addition that not everyone felt comfortable with yet. And Thor. Thor was Thor. He could be in Asgard, he could be asleep, he could be at an all-you-can-eat-buffet driving them to bankruptcy.

"Thor's probably taking Loki on some magical brotherly trip around the city, seeing as how overjoyed he was when Loki was announced a part of the team," Bruce suggested. That seemed to suffice.

"Hey hey sorry I'm late, well I mean I'm as sorry as I ever am, did I miss anything?" Tony's voice came shattering their peacefulness into a million pieces. Too cheerful for the morning. Too cheerful for Tony and.. was that a blush? Why was his hair so messy?

"Breathe, dude," Clint suggested, eyebrow raised. Tony talked a lot, and Tony talked really fast, but that either meant he was going to say something really, really stupid, or he was hiding something. And seeing as all Tony did was smile at Clint, he knew the man had a dirty secret.

He glanced at Natasha who had a barely noticeable smirk on her face. Oh, this was going to be fun.

A flicker of energy and Loki appeared, with his arm around Thor's waist as if helping him. It would have been a cute brotherly sight had Loki not deposited him in the nearest chair rather uncute-like. 

"My apologies for our tardiness. As you can see, my brother isn't very pleasant in the morning." He then sat down between the sleeping hunk of Norse god and a flustered-looking Tony.

Thor crossed his arms on the table and proceeded to drop his head in them with a loud thump, shaking everything on it. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Uh... Well, that's.... wow," Steve stammered.

"What he means is 'good job getting your brickhouse brother out of bed' because god knows that's something we've never been able to do," Natasha says rather genuinely.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave a member out of such a meeting, I merely played my part," his voice was smooth but everyone knew the implications behind his gracefully put words - I'm one of you now, and don't you dare forget that. "Shall we begin?"

"One thing, before we all start," Tony said. "As we all know, we can't be within reach all the time and since we've got a new addition and all, I think it would be best to exchange numbers. Just in case anything happens, right?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, because Tony was right. How many times had they called each other for back-up or texted each other as a reminder for some sort of meeting? Loki's phone was passed around like a peace pipe and he promptly started programming all the new numbers in Thor's phone as well.

"Good, good. Now, here's the breakdown..." Steve's voice droned on for about fifteen minutes, pulling up images of a small island off the coast, mystical readings of energy, wild hybrid beasts. Nothing unusual (for Loki, anyway). 

Everyone was tired this far in, nursing their coffees and headaches (specifically Natasha and Clint), all unaware that underneath the table Loki's hands worked Tony's hard-on with his left, stirring Thor's with his right.

Everyone complimented Thor on how alert he seemed in the meeting, and again told Loki how impressed they were that he managed to get Thor not only in the meeting, but paying attention.

_Oh, if only they knew._

 

~~

 _Natasha dear, are you busy right now?_ Natasha dropped the gun she was cleaning and read the next message. She wasn't particularly pleased with Loki's petname.

_No, what do you need?_

_Someone with brains, this whole half-a-house seems without one currently_ Halfway through their afternoon practice, Bruce had been instructing them on how to improve their fighting patterns when Loki snarled that he "didn't need advice from a mad lunatic who couldn't fight for his scrawny ass". Needless to say, he Hulked out, and proceeded to fling an entire corner of the mansion onto the streets, leaving the Avengers exposed with their makeshift sunroof. And now that it was almost midnight, it just made the room open to an attack. Thankfully, Loki cast a spell to give them a makeshift corner, promising that it would keep intruders out. Natasha wasn't taking her chances.

 _That's what happens when you piss off the big guy. I'll meet you in the kitchen._ Tucking her shining pistol into it's holster, she made her way to find what trouble Loki was up to.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," Loki said rather coyly.

"Just so we're clear, I'm suspicious as hell of you. Just because the rest of the team trusts you, doesn't mean I do. I came to see what you were scheming, if you were scheming."

"How pleasant. No matter, I do not ask for your trust or forgiveness. I understand my actions were repulsive in your eyes."

"How could it NOT be repulsive in ANYONE's eyes?"

"I blew up half of Jotunheim and disintegrated my father, who happened to be their king. Now I rule the realm and they bow to me out of sheer respect and love," Loki said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Fine. He had just this one point. But, whatever.

"So? What are you planning?"

"Well, you see. I noticed some of the things Bruce was pointing out today at practice - oh I _know_ , I know I shouldn't have said that," Loki rolled his bright green eyes. "But it seems that having me thrown into the mix while you keep your old battle strategies isn't working. I know you don't want to include me because what should happen when we plan a seven-prong attack and suddenly I leave you? Yes, I know what you're thinking."

Natasha tried her best to keep a straight face as she stared across the narrow table into Loki's face. The moonlight streaming in from the windows illuminated Loki's faces and cast mysterious shadows upon his face - it was eerie and Natasha couldn't help feel herself stir a little bit.

"And what? You have plans?"

"I do."

"So what do you need me for?"

"You're the only one who hasn't crossed that boundary of trust. The others can agree that I deserve a chance to prove myself, and so far they are all at least 60% confident in me... but not you. No, never the great Natasha Romanov. You've been hovering at 1% since the day S.H.I.E.L.D. agreed to me."

Natasha didn't know what to say. "So?"

"So you should be the one to look over them. If you can spot a flaw, somewhere that I could've possible put one of our beloved colleagues in danger, you can stop me right here and now."

Natasha blinked. He had a point. So reluctantly, he took the papers from his hands and glanced at them. None of them showed weaknesses. All of them showed promise. All of them had her in a vital front, not in danger's way, but just at the head, as if she were the leader.

"Any reason you've got me as the alpha?"

"Why not? Your skills and intellect are by far the most impressive, your authority is without a doubt and you have been in the field longer than everyone else."

"Cap's the leader. Iron Man can run schematics in two seconds with JARVIS, practically everyone's physically stronger than I am, and Clint's been in the field just as long."

"Steve Rogers is a war hero, stuck in a time period he is struggling to let go of, Tony is rash and reckless, the Hulk is a weapon, not a leader, Thor wields a hammer and thinks every fight is a game of whack-a-monster and Clint is too stubborn. He thinks he can take on everything, and he doesn't have the heart to order you around, or the kindness to tell me to move out of the way of some missile. No, it's you. It's always been.. you." He says the last words so seductively that Natasha blinks and figures she's hearing things. But when she looks up from the papers, his eyes are like shining emeralds and she forgets how to breathe.

"E..Excuse me?" she squeaks in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice.

"You are the most impressive mortal I've ever come across. You remind me a great deal of Sif, the first maiden on Asgard to join the highest ranks of warriors. You think you've always had something to prove, but you don't. You're stunning just the way you are."

And Natasha leans forward to steal the words out of Loki's mouth because for fuck's sake, that's all she's wanted to hear. She was tired of chasing dreams that weren't hers, and trying to gain compliments she didn't want, her family's terrible reputation following her everywhere. She was tough, always tough, but that's what people thought of when her name was mentioned. Tough. Scary. Assassin. Killer. Cold. But she wasn't. And with each thought, she pushes herself further and further up off her seat, diving deeper and deeper in Loki's kiss.

_Loki_

The thought pulled her back suddenly, but one look from those dazzling eyes and she submitted to her urges again, leaning all the way across the table. Loki's hands guided her, found her round, cruvy hips and pulled them towards him. With a stifled gasp, she was on her back, surprised at how strong he was, lifting her as if she weighednothing. With experienced hands, he unzipped her suit, revealing her perfectly tanned body, and murmured into her neck a few times, "so beautiful"

And Natasha gave him everything that night for the next three hours. 

Except a bed. Loki went to bother Thor for that.

 _Clint, I'd really love if you could teach me how to hone my archery skills. Would you be up for a little practice tomorrow morning?_ Loki hits send, and rolls over to pet Thor's unruly golden locks while the older brother practically purrs with happiness into his bare collarbone.


	2. Arrows and That Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Clint, brief.

*ping*

Clint lazily opened an eye to see his phone's screen light up with a text message. He first took notice of the fact that his bed was cold, and that Natasha hadn't joined him, which was disappointing. Though they kept their arrangement under wrap, she visited his room almost every night knowing that she wouldn't get caught. Clint glanced through squinted eyes at the message.

_Clint, I'd really love if you could teach me how to hone my archery skills. Would you be up for a little practice tomorrow morning?_

The flattery was nice and all but really? At 3:48am? Clint fumbled around the "y", "e", "s" keys hoping he hit all the right buttons before falling back to sleep, which oddly ended in him dreaming of the gorgeous, fair-skinned god that sent him the text.

 

~

 

At way-too-early AM, he's down at the gym, surprised to see Loki already there, doing what seems to be an extremely complex gymnastics routine... With daggers in hand. Huh. He twisted and turned, jumped and tucked in a manner that would put Natasha to shame, and Clint couldn't help feeling a little intimidated. Those manoeuvres were manoeuvres of death. Clint cleared his throat to get Loki's attention, and when the god turned around to face him, his breath was heavy, his bare chest gleaming with sweat, and hair slightly plastered to his face until he swiped his fingers through it, giving it its usual slicked-back look.

"Hawkeye," he greeted with a friendly smile. "Thank you for joining me this morning."

"Sure, it's not a problem, I'd be up at this time anyway," Clint replied.

"Lying to the God of Lies is a little silly, don't you think?" Loki retorted in a joking manner.

Clint actually laughed a little at that, "Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep."

"I apologize if I woke you with my late night text."

"No worries, it wasn't just the text, anyway. What were you doing up that late anyway?"

"Oh, nothing to your interests," Loki replied smoothly. "Shall we?" he waved to the weapons cabinet.

In silence, Clint helped Loki strap on a bronze arm guard, his own already in place, ignoring the fact that Loki's brilliant green eyes were trained on his face the whole time.

"Right, so you just have to bring it up, and lock your elbow when you're holding the bow. The tension will probably make you want to bend your arm. So you just pull back, roughly about this far and align your sight with the arrow like this, your mouth or shin is usually a good anchor point..." Clint started explaining while demonstrating all the right movements and posture. Loki nodded the whole way and watched Clint release his arrow. As usual, it landed smack in the middle of the bullseye on the other end of the room.

"Go on, just try a shot," he urged Loki. He didn't know why, but he really hoped Loki would miss and fail terribly. Mostly because this was his area of expertise, and if Loki was better than him at this, he'd feel... lost.

He watched as Loki raised his bow and nocked an arrow, testing the strength of the bow string as pulled back. Clint noted that the muscles were well defined against the pale skin, taut as the string that Loki now gripped in two fingers, aligning the arrow with his eyesight.

"Let 'er rip," Clint said when he was happy with Loki's position. The arrow sliced through the air and Clint stared at the mark with his jaw on the ground. The arrow had split his own previous arrow right down the middle, emphasizing Loki's dead-on shot.

"What the heck did you need me for?" Clint blurted out.

"I had never used such an instrument before, I gathered that I would need your assistance," Loki asked calmly. "Thank you."

"YOU'VE NEVER -" Clint pauses to take a deep breathe. "You gotta do that again," Clint insisted, handing him another arrow.

Loki nodded and proceeded to repeat the procedure. This time, he shot it to slice his own arrow, creating a makeshift flower with four petals in the bullseye. Clint shook his head in disbelief - not that he thought it was impossible, because it wasn't. He had done that before, but he'd never seen anybody else do it.

"Well, looks like you're stealing my thunder, kid."

"I believe I have a couple of centuries on you, Hawkeye, and I assure you I have no interest in thunder, twas always my brother's dwelling."

Clint chuckled at the Norse god, who was completely oblivious to the joke, and found it rather amusing. "It's not easy for me to say, but I think you've outdone your master already. I'd say practice, but that's clearly not needed.... Hell, I can't believe that was your first time."

"Oh me neither, usually my first time at anything goes quite awry," Loki said. Clint automatically thought of Loki's "first time" because fuck, he'd been hanging around Tony too much... and because of that, he picked up Tony's habit of being too blunt and curious for his own good, so he asked.

To his surprise, Loki was rather nonchalant when answering, "Actually, it was just the stable boy. I was young, and a prince, entitled to whatever I wanted. However, he was younger, naive, and a peasant. The poor boy grew rather fond of me considering how much I viseted the stables, and after a while I realized that I was curious and he was a good opportunity. Soon enough I let him touch me and he began to enjoy our interactions too much. I admit that I found it pleasant as well, and soon enough I had my way with him before taking my horse out for my morning trots. Since I can hear the question ringing from your mind, I was still working with my magic at the time, unsure of its power and my control over it. During one of our early couplings when my pleasure took me by surprise, I let out a stream of magic that struck my chestnut steed, turning him charcoal and giving him a rather unfortunate amount of legs. So no, Sleipnir was not my son, but a product of my magic.

Clint blushed a little for having the thought and cursing the fact that his mind was so unguarded, and his face so easy to read.

"What happened between you two?"

"Well, one day Thor caught me riding the poor boy into the ground better than I rode my horse and got quite angry with me. That put an end to it soon enough, so I took my coupling elsewhere, just as Thor instructed."

"Oh," Clint said lamely. His mind started to think the sentence over, wondering if it was indeed what Loki was implying... _Naaaah.. That couldn't be... Thor? .. No way._

"Yes, Clint. Thor," Loki said simply to answer the unspoken question, making Clint jump in surprise. Loki nocked another arrow.

"Thor?" Clint couldn't help but ask.

"But of course, what finer steed to ride than the golden boy of Asgard?" Loki said calmly as he released his arrow, splitting yet another arrow. Clint choked at this, and the piece of information he had just learned.

"What of your first time, Clint?"

"Um," Clint responded rather unintelligently. Should he really be talking about this with the former villain? To hell with it. "Well I wasn't really.. you know, cool, in school. I was... a gymnast and people used to tease me about it being a girl's thing to do so..."

"Well as I'm sure you noticed, gymnastics are quite handy."

"Yeah, you had some cool moves this morning when I walked in."

"Oh dear Barton, that is not entirely what I meant."

And before Clint can protest, Loki's face is mere millimetres from his, and the cold aura around the god sends shivers down his spine. He searches those captivating eyes for answers, but Loki's definitely not a man of patience. He's being thrown backwards, and caught, dangerously close to the edge of being hurt before being drawn back like it's a huge game to Loki. Clint was known for having some of the fastest reflexes on the team but they were a joke compared to Loki's movements. He was like liquid, smooth and fluid over Clint, lips upon lips and hand upon bare skin in seconds, and before Clint can even protest, he's already succumbed to Loki's playfully cool touch and wicked tongue. They do it right there on the practice mat, and Clint can't believe he let it happen. He didn't stop for even a second to think about anything but the skilled god beneath - on top - behind him, and he makes good on his word. Gymnastics were certainly worth mastering if that's what they could do. Clint just pants for air when they're done - for the third time when Loki announces that the others have probably woken up by now.

When Clint starts redressing, he thinks about that, and it strikes him as a bit odd. Tony had probably only fallen asleep by the time they were getting up, Steve was probably out for his morning run and while Bruce and Thor were both heavy, late sleepers, Natasha was usually an early riser, second to the gym to spar with him.

"She had a late night, is all. Do not worry," Loki offered before sauntering off to his room.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"I've never been a mind-reader, Clint. Just perceptive."

Clint stared as the lithe body retreated down the hallway and into the shadows, cursing the day he was born.

 

~

 

"Brother!" Thor announced as he saw Loki come into sight, topless and lined with sweat. "You have been training?"

"Oh, yes. I figure I might as well."

"You wear only one arm bracer?"

_Drat._

Opting not to lie, Loki simply stated that he was learning the fine weaponry that Clint used, and Thor gave him that look.


	3. The Handy Dandy Voice Clip Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eheheheheheheheheh

"Oh Thor, relax. Just some friendly target practice," Loki lied easily. But persuading Thor is never that easy, and the thunder god proves this point by growling slightly and clamping his hand down on Loki's _one_ arm guard before dragging him into the room. It was immaculate, green gold and black in every corner, books upon books on the shelves and the curtains not allowing any light in. 

"Thor, for goodness sake," Loki protested, trying to free his arm.

"Loki, I know you well, now tell me what you are up to."

"Thor, that serious look doesn't suit you one bit, and I don't know what you mean," he said innocently.

"I encountered the Lady Natasha this morning and not once did she look me in the face. Instead, she handed me papers of plans you had made for the team as a whole saying you handed them to her before taking off. All this time I have been alongside her she has never been this way, so I ask again, what are you up to?"

"I assure you, it was nothing but some light-hearted fun," Loki admitted. 

*ping*  
 _Okay, please tell me that the whole Thor thing was a one-time deal._

Seeing the text from Tony he could only deduce that Clint had spilled the beans about his relations with Thor, which irritated the young god. Still, he needed a kick right about now. He quickly responded in his usual witty manner, ignoring Thor's vicious glare and reddening face.

_Why? Don't like to share?_

*ping*  
 _I don't believe it. Clint's definitely pranking me, right?_

Oh.

Ohhhhoho.

This was too good.

Loki smiled wickedly.

"Thor, darling, you know you're the only one..." he purred as he sauntered over seductively to Thor, who was practically shaking with anger.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are lying?" he asked almost rhetorically. 

"Let me erase all doubt from your mind, then," Loki challenged as he brought his hands to stroke through Thor's grizzly beard. He tilted his head slightly to catch Thor's lips in a mind-dizzying light kiss, sweet as honey and soft as a feather. When he pulled back, Thor was staring into his jewel-like green eyes, surprised at the calm of it all. He eagerly picked his brother up from the waist, supporting him like he had done all those months ago when he had first shown up after their chatroom conversation.

"It's nice to see you still worship my ass," Loki said teasingly.

"It's still magnificent," Thor responded in the same manner.

Loki grinned at Thor's words, reminding him of how this whole thing started.

He let himself be carried to the bed, settling in beneath the hot, heavy blanket of Thor. He made quick work of his clothing, taking them off the old-fashioned way, fumbling for his possessions in the process. He was completely bare by the time Thor was working off his leather belt.

"Impatient, are we?"

"As if you're one to complain," Loki shot back. Thor's grin only supported his statement. He nipped at Loki hungrily before Loki wrestled those damned jeans off him. He decided to entice the blonde further by pushing Thor back forcefully, making him land on his behind and looking at his brother in confusion. 

Loki only flashed a grin before magically slicking his fingers with oil. He winked seductively at Thor before working his own opening, softly massaging circles around himself, trailing his fingers up his twitching cock. His slipped a finger between his slit, which caused him to shiver with delight, and coated his finger in pre-come. He slowly slid the finger inside himself, letting out obscene whines and whimpers. The effect was more than he had hoped for as Thor was staring, wide-eyed and in shock at seeing his little brother on display. His eyes were blown large with awe and lust, his mouth hanging open and glistening, salivating for the feast before him.

"Loki..." he whispered before pouncing on said god, pawing and groping at every inch of smooth pale flesh he could find. 

"Ohhh Thor," Loki whined as he re-directed Thor's hands downward, making Thor fist his eager cock. "Touch me, touch me, yes, yes, yes," he chanted.

"You are so beautiful like this, brother..." Thor said before he could catch himself. He was completely lost as he drank in the sight of his flushed brother, and he revelled in all the words and noises gushing from those swollen lips because Loki had not always been so openly vocal with his pleasure. It drove Thor mad.

"Like how, Thor?" Loki said coyly, shoving his hands under the pillows to cradle his head as he looked up with devilish eyes.

"Just like this, in this writhing mess of undone beauty, spilling my name from those lips that I could kiss over and over again, your face so beautifully flushed, your body so perfect..." he let his words trail off as he showered Loki's body with hot kisses, his beard tickling every lick of flesh, before nudging at his entrance with his hardened member.

"Tell me more, Thor," Loki urged as he wriggled downwards to impale himself on Thor's cock.

Thor, feeling more spurred on than ever before replied with his own mischievous grin before plunging in with a swift motion. "I love the way you whine, begging me for more. I love the way your legs clamp around me when I pleasure you with my mouth, pulling me in and not letting me go. I love the way you grip the bedsheets when you command me to do as you wish. I love how your body loses control and you are no longer the calm and collected intellect but a sex-craved monster in bed... Come for me, Loki," he ended, noticing how Loki's bucking was getting sporadic and his soft whines became higher-pitched.

"More, more, more," Loki gasped in a mantra, close to his release. 

"I love how hard you come, I love watching your perfectly masked face finally relinquish control and twist in pleasure, how your eyes melt like warming ice, and soften. I love the way your toes curl up and the way your thighs quiver and your legs wrap around me to push me further. The lines of your body are so beautiful, everything... everything is so perfect... Perfect, brother," Thor lost control of his words as he came hard into Loki, coating Loki's insides as he came with a mighty roar the same time Loki inhaled sharply. The younger god indeed did all the things Thor listed as his pleasure painted the both of him, breathing in deep breaths. His hands found a way to wrap Thor in as he placed another surprisingly gentle kiss upon the thunderer's sweaty brow.

"Why are you smiling like that brother?"

"Oh no reason. Shush now, let us rest."

Thor hummed happily and settled into the crook of his brother's shoulder. Loki retrieved his cell phone from underneath the pillow and made quick work of it.

**Forward audio clips to:**

✔ Bruce Banner  
✔ Clint Barton  
❒ Maria Hill  
✔ Natasha Romanov  
❒ Nick Fury  
❒ Pepper Potts  
❒ Phil Coulson  
✔ Steve Rogers  
❒ Thor   
✔ Tony Stark

When he thought about it again, he had to hold back his laughter. After all, he had a title to live up to.

**Forward audio clips to:**

✔ Bruce Banner  
✔ Clint Barton  
✔ Maria Hill  
✔ Natasha Romanov  
✔ Nick Fury  
✔ Pepper Potts  
✔ Phil Coulson  
✔ Steve Rogers  
❒ Thor   
✔ Tony Stark

~

*ping*  
Natasha: _What the hell, Loki?_

*ping*  
Bruce: _.... What am I supposed to do with this?_

*ping*  
Clint: _JEsus ChRist, I didn't nNeed fucking prRoof!_

*ping*  
Steve: _Um.. Are you sure you sent that to the right person? I mean, I deleted it right away so don't worry about your privacy :)_

*ping*  
Tony: _Seriously, Loki?_

*ping*  
Tony: _Please tell me it's just a two-time deal then?_

*ping*  
Tony: _Honestly, I really DON'T like sharing, just fyi._

 

~

 

The next day, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to confiscate Loki's phone.


End file.
